Hakuowlo
Hakuoro (ハクオロ), also called Hakuowlo in translations, is the protagonist of Utawarerumono. He's a playable character in the crossover game Aquapazza: Aquaplus Dream Match. His weapon of choice is a large metal fan given to him by Tusukuru. Story Hakuoro is the last of the original humans. Once an archaeologist that fused with a forgotten fossil of the god Witsarunemitea in an advanced laboratory. Not wanting anyone to find out about the deity, the "missing link" in human evolution", a fellow archeologist and scient shots him death, whose blood lands on the fossil. Before his death, the god is awaken and asks him if he wanted to live in exchange for taking his body as a vessel. In this process, the ancient god entered Hakuoro's body and fused with him, turning him into The White God, the embodiment of Witsuarunemitea's good half (The Black God being the evil half). He fell asleep for many centuries, until he was awaken with amnesia by scientists and given the name Iceman. Under the pretense of helping him, the scientists were investigating his ability to survive in the world outside of their enclosed environment (which has become uninhabitable by humans while he was hibernating). They are also interested in further increasing their longevity and return to the survive, creating numerous artificial beings based on his DNA for further study, including one named Mikoto. A sympathetic researcher allows the subjects to escape, and together Iceman and Mikoto have a child together, but are both eventually recaptured. Having reproduced, Mikoto is of particular interest to the scientists, who dissect her. On learning of this, Iceman goes berserk, and his abilities as Witsarunemitea awaken: he turns the scientists into near immortal amoeba-like entities, fulfilling their wish for longevity). Realizing what he is doing, he asks another subject named Mutsumi to destroy him; but she is unsuccessful: She failed to destroy him and only wiped out thr Earth, with only the freed experiments left to survive. Instead, she manages to seal him, but he is separated into two entities: Hakuoro, possessing his good side and his human form; and a formless evil side that must possess a host body to act physically. However, the seal cannot hold indefinitely and the two halves periodically break free. In the current timeline, Hakuoro awakens with no memories, and the darker side possesses the Onkamiyamukai scholar, Dii. After the destruction of Earth by Mutsumi through Amaterasu, Witsuarunemitea once again fell asleep (until the Great War between the two gods). The humanoid races fought each others, half with The White God, and the other half with The Black God. Among the White God's side were Tusukuru and Oboro's grandfather. In the war, Tusukuru learned the name of The White God was Hakuoro. At the end, The White God was defeated and sealed, and The Black God continued to sleep. Wounded in battle and having lost almost all her allies, Tusukuru wandered to Yamayura Village, and decided to stay there. Growing up and later blessed with child, whom she named Hakuoro (Eruruu and Aruruu's father) as her respect to The White God. The scholar Dii accidentally released The Dark God's seal, and ended up fusing with him and turning himself into the embodiment to the darker half. The impact woken The White God from his sleep, but wounded and transformed into an amnesic man wearing a irremovable half mask. Tusukuru and her granddaughters (Erurū and Arurū, Eruruu herself being Mikoto Reeincarnated) found him in a nearby forest close to their village. The girls treated him until he was well again and gave him the name Hakuoro (also the name of the girl's father, himself named after Hakuoro). Hakuoro ended up being accepted into their village and leading a rebellion against the greedy emperor of the country. The proccess led him into becoming emperor himself, of a vast newly founded country named Tusukuru. Among his allies was Oboro. After discovering he was the embodiment of Witsuarunemitea's good half, he challenged Dii and emerged victorious by fusing with it, unifying the god (with Hakuoro's side straining to maintain dominance). Afterward, he asks to be sealed away for a while to prevent his other side will not cause any more destruction, and bids farewell to each of his comrades. Eruru confesses her love for Hakuoro and, in the anime, the two share a kiss. Hakuoro says that he will return and Eruru says that she will wait for him. The final scene hints that Hakuoro does return to Eruru, and this hint is especially strong in the anime. But while he did manage to return, he is confined to the boundaries of the great seal under the Onkamiyamukai in the midst of the ruins of the Onvidaikayan, where a shrine is built, and Eruru lives there as the shrine's caretaker. As a part of Witsarunemitea, he continues to be connected to the Origin, which allows him to perceive most things, and he is aware of everything that goes on in the outside world. Yuzuha's (Oboro's sister) last wish was to have a child with Hakuoro. She has been blind and with an unknown illness through all her life, which makes her bedridden most of the time. She asked Hakuoro a child as she felt relaxed and at ease when he was around, and his divine blood allowed her to control her illness for some time and bear a healthy child named Kuon. When Kuon is taken over by Witsuarunemitea and Haku dies from overusing his mask, Hakuoro passes his mask and powers to Haku, allowing him to save Kuon. This has the side effect of returning Hakuoro completely to a normal human, and in the final scene he leaves the shrine with Eruru. He is usually calm and kind but once he's angered beyond his control, he will slaughter without mercy, with even women and children not making any difference to him. Hakuoro possesses a cold and sadistic behavior when he loses control. When his godly power awakens, he usually leaves his victims with two "wishes" they must choose: get killed by him personally or become a curse for the rest of their life. Game Appearances * Aquapazza: Aquaplus Dream Match - Playable * Utawarerumono - * Utawarerumono: Prelude to the Fallen - * Utawarerumono: Mask of Deception - * Utawarerumono: Mask of Truth - Galery Aquapazza: Aquaplus Dream Match Hakuding.png|Ending A9d569360a2d6233bddd4bbbe7b2f6bd1381442881 full.jpg Chaos TCG cardct-ap-179sr.jpg Ct-ap-187sc.jpg Ct-ap-163c.jpg Hakuowlo aqu-730.jpg Other Appearances 71f4okO8I3L.jpg 41865.jpg 335644.jpg 80240.jpg Ae7f0d2327d4ae2ee6e7ac54192165831256209606 large.jpg 14462884 10207172632582834 2743610254203326489 n(1).jpg|Unmasked, alongside Eruruu Cba0715a15f8b24e12d3ab2ad3e029ba.jpg Hakuorovisualnovel1.png Hakuoro.(Utawarerumono).full.1927516.jpg Utawarerumono Anime TV.png Utawarerumono-prelude.jpg Utawarerumono OVA.jpg Witsuarunemitea.jpg|Hakuowlo's True form, Witsuarunemitea Category:Sword Category:Fan Category:Aquapazza: Aquaplus Dream Match Category:Godly Power Category:Male Category:Father Category:Amnesic Category:Transform Category:Human